


Daddy

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Kat learns some new terminology at the lesbian bar





	Daddy

This wasn’t the evening out Kat had been expecting. A friend whose idea of hello is a kiss, the odd experience of seeing her girlfriend surrounded by friends she’d never heard of until tonight, women who are clearly very happy to have Adena in town.

Kat was feeling completely out of her element.

But when she arrived at the table with their drinks, Adena made room for her to take a seat by her side. Her warm hand finding its way into Kat’s, squeezing lightly when she smiles a thank you.

Adena makes the introductions, helps ease Kat into conversations and by the time she’s taking the last sip of her drink, she can honestly say she’s having a good time.

When she notices Adena’s hand go for her empty glass, Kat reaches out for it.

“Let me get that for you.”

She’s placed the order for another round of drinks when she feels an arm drape around her shoulders.

“No wonder Adena was ready to Uhaul with you. You’re such a daddy!” Marie leans into Kat slightly, letting out a brief laugh.

“Wait what? Uhaul?”

“Yeah,” Marie’s brow furrows, “don’t you all live together?”

“We are but-”

“Oh, is this-”

“And lesbians use ‘daddy’?”

Mmhmm, Marie murmurs offering Kat additional terms and their uses as they make their way back to their table.

She waits until Adena’s done talking, after she’s thanked her for the refill, to inform her gleefully, “Guess what I learned! We Uhauled and I’m a daddy.”

She meant it jokingly, she thought it would be funny to share some of what she’d missed out on learning in the queer community.

She wasn’t expecting the shift from laughter at uhauling to the quirk of Adena’s lip, changing the nature of her smile. Of the way she bites her lower lip softly, twinkle in her eye, running her hand up Kat’s thigh as she leans into Kat.

“Would you like that?” Adena’s voice husky, she slowly enunciates each word, “for me to call you daddy?”

Kat squeezes her eyes shut, taking in the feeling of Adena’s breath at her ear. How she moves so that her nose just barely grazes against her ear.

There’s nothing more that she wants now.

When Adena pulls away, her eyes dark with an all too familiar look, Kat informs her, “We’re going home.”


End file.
